1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomask used in the production of LSI's and other integrated circuits, and in particular to a photomask with corrected white defects.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 94340/1981, white defects on photomasks have been corrected by applying a solution of a metal complex of silver and titanium to the defects, and locally irradiating only the defective area onto which the solution has been applied with a laser beam to form thereupon a mixed film of silver and titanium oxide.
This film, however, has a poor resistance to chemicals. When the photomask is washed with acid or alkali to remove attached dust and other foreign matter prior to use, the silver and titanium oxide are dissolved.